Sweet Red Candy
by Devilith
Summary: Princess Bubblegum's invention went wrong causing Marceline, who was there at that time, to be transported and switched with a parallel universe Marceline. Now, Princess Bubblegum is having a hard time at her kingdom. She's juggling between repairing her invention, getting Playboy Marshal Lee to stop flirting with her but most of all, she trying not to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know not many ship this pairing but I think it's cute... Anyway, I hope you guys bear with with me because I don't watch Adventure Time, my friends just forced me to write this fanfiction so there might be some facts that I got wrong or messed up... **

**I'm apologizing in advance because I'm very lazy and I might not update any time soon since I have school and all but if you guys are persuasive then I might just post a little bit faster.**

**Lastly, this fanfic is dedicated to my close friend, Happy Birthday, Shai-baby. No, that's not her name in real life but its close, see if you can figure it out... if you do, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"Marceline, hand me that screwdriver." I ordered.

"Would it kill you to say please, Bonibel?" Marceline said while handing me the screwdriver.

"Don't call me that!" I scolded "I've told you a thousand times to call me 'Princess Bubblegum.'"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Bonibel." She waved her hands like she was dismissing the topic. "What are you making anyway?"

I ignored her and continued to work on my invention.

"Almost there," I said to myself.

I pushed a red button on a machine next to my invention. I stepped back and admired at my masterpiece. It looks like a mixture of a hairdryer, a silver tube and a funnel. When you put it together, it looks like a cross between a water gun and an alien gun.

"What does it do?" Marceline floated up to it curiously like a cat encountering a foreign substance.

I didn't had time to explain because a sudden flash of bright light blinded me, cutting off what I was about to say. The machine started to go off, making loud beeping noises like there was an invasion coming. There was another sound that was getting louder and louder, I think it was coming from my invention. A scream suddenly tore through all the commotion, it sounded like Marceline. The blinding light began to fade and I could make out a shining sphere where Marceline was last standing, er, floating.

"Marceline?" I called out.

I took a small cautious step towards the sphere. A shadow suddenly appeared inside the sphere. It began to stir, like my step woke it up. I'm a little insulted at that. I'm a princess and a princess never stomp besides, when I say cautious, I do mean cautious, like tip-toe cautious, or sneaking-out-of-my-bedroom-when-I-was-little cautious. Anyways, I took another step then another then another until I'm standing in front of the sphere. The figure seems like it had woken up.

"Marceline?" I tried again.

I think it heard me because the figure turned to face me. It put both of its hands on the sphere and began to pound, making me jump. It pounded and pounded until the sphere began to crack and blinding light began to shine out between the cracks. I stepped back in fear as the sphere continued to crack, letting out more light. The unmistakable sound of glass shattering and a heavy 'Oomph' let me know that whatever was in there is now out.

For the second time, I shielded my eyes from the bright light that was emanating from the broken sphere.

I squinted at the silhouette on the ground. I waited a moment, trying to get used to the bright light. I don't know if it's just my imagination or just the trick of the light, or in this case, bright light which might've blinded me, but I think I saw the figure float. And there was only one creature in the Land of Ooo that can float.

"Marceline!" Relief flooded through my veins.

Letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I rushed towards Marceline and hugged her tight, not caring that we're supposed to be enemies. All I care about is that Marceline is still alive and I didn't just almost accidentally kill her with my invention. I swear to God that I didn't know that my invention was going to go off like that.

"Woah! I know I'm handsome, no need to squeeze so hard." A low male voice said. "I can't breathe."

I immediately released who I thought was Marceline. I jumped back when I saw who it was.

Well, I can tell you one thing, it was _not_ Marceline.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it?**

**Review please! We, authors live off on reviews... So Review = Cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, Guys?! Please don't kill me! I'm really so super sorry for not updating sooner but hey, better late than never! Just Kidding! I hope you like this chap even though it's a bit short.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this fanfic. Honestly, I'm a little scared to post the next chapter because I'm afraid you guys will leave me when the story gets too boring for you... Hope not.**

**Anyway, speaking of next chapters, I need help! I need a song about Princess Bubblegum. It has to be romantic. You can compose it and PM it to me or if you find one in the internet you can also PM it to me. I'm afraid I don't have anything to give to you in return. How bout' a dedication? That's all I can think about, for now.  
**

**Now, for the long awaited chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Aaah!" I shouted as I jumped back, wanting to get away from whomever it was that I hugged.

The person floated up in the air and smirked flirtatiously. He looked like the twin brother of Marceline. He had ebony hair that was styled into a mixture of spiky and layered that ended just above his shoulders. His eyes were crimson red just like Marceline's. A pair of fangs rests on his candy pink lips. Chiselled cheekbones and perfectly arched eyebrows graced his facial features. He was wearing a red checker polo that fit perfectly on his lanky yet good-looking body, and completing the look with dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Like what you see?" He asked, floating towards me.

I will admit, he is kind of handsome, what with his cool facade and all but I'm not going to tell him that. Let him figure it out.

"Stay back!" I warned.

"Or what?" He kept floating closer.

"I'll call the guards." I threatened.

"I'm not afraid of anything." He said, sounding just as cocky as Marceline.

Speaking of Marceline...

"Where's Marceline?" I asked him, suddenly changing the topic.

He cocked his head to the side like a puppy being cute but only, it looks better on Marshal Lee.

"Who's Marceline?"

"Well, for one, she looks like you. You know, long black hair, pale skin, wearing a red sleeveless tank top, skinny jeans, combat boots, has a crappy attitude, arrogant, trickster, daredevil, tomboy, rude, show-off, a-"

"I get your point." He said, cutting me off. He looked amused.

"So, have you seen her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where she went, we just saw each other for a brief moment."

"Oh... I see..." I said, not bothering to hide my disappointment. "What am I going to do? I asked myself and started to pace back and forth.

"Hey, what were you making?" He asked.

I turned around and saw that my invention blasted, leaving a black blast mark on the wall and floor. The guy was hovering beside the charred pieces of my invention.

"What's your name?" I asked, with a hint of a newfound determination.

"Marshal Lee, how 'bout you?" He asked, still flirting.

"Well, Marshal Lee, I'm going to get you back from wherever you came from and I'm going to get Marceline back to where she should be."

I went to the whiteboard and erased the equations. I began to write and solve a new equation, one I hope would get Marceline home and Marshal Lee back.

"You still haven't told me your name." He floated up beside me.

"I'm Princess Bonibel Bubblegum, ruler at the Candy Kingdom."

"Woah! You look like Prince Bubba Gumball!" He exclaimed.

I ignored him and continued to solve, though I really wanted to ask who this Prince Bubba Gumball is.

"What did you say?" He suddenly asked, breaking me out of my train of solving thought.

I turned towards him and gave him a confused look.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did. You were saying something about Hydrogen and Fluorine being compatible or something."

I just realized that I was mumbling when I was solved. My face heated up.

"Don't mind me." I said in a little voice then turned back to solving the equation.

"Princess, your dinner is ready." Peppermint Butler walked in.

"What would you like to eat for dinner?" I asked Marshal Lee without taking my eyes off the whiteboard.

"Anything red, I suppose." He replied.

"Mr. Peppermint, bring us our food." I commanded without looking at him.

Peppermint Butler nodded and went to do my bidding.

"You didn't have to do that. I can find my own food or... Are you flirting with me?" He asked, reverting back to his flirtish self.

I decided two can play at this game. "Maybe ."

* * *

**You like?**

**Press the review button and tell me all about it.**

**Oh, and thank ReDNnif because she was the one who persuaded me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill for updating so late. I'm sorry! It's just I wasn't feeling motivated because as I've said, I don't watch Adventure Time. But recently, someone showed me a picture of Bubblee and I was suddenly inspired to post again. I'm sorry once again.**

**Oh and also, this chapter is short because there's no song but I promise the next one is longer. **

**PS. Please be gentle with me. I've gone on a writer vacation, meaning I haven't been writing stories for god knows how long so please excuse any grammar mistakes or mediocre writing. **

**PSS. Please tell me what you think. Also, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter because I feel like my plot is getting more and more boring.**

**And without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

With nothing but the light of the moon to guide me, I took a cautious step and the leaves crunched crisply under my shoe.

"Lady, what are you looking for this late at night?" Peppermint Butler asked beside me.

"I don't know, but I'll know it when I see it." I replied back.

A sudden loud noise blasted behind me, making me jump a feet in the air. I turned around to find Marshal Lee strumming a guitar similar to Marceline's.

(Insert song about Princess Bubblegum here.)

His voice was absolutely amazing. I didn't even realize I stopped walking and was staring until Peppermint Butler nudged me.

"Is there a problem, Princess Bubblegum?" Mr. Peppermint asked, shaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, uh... Nothing." I shook my head. "Let's go." I told him and continued walking, all the while listening to Marshal Lee's wonderful voice.

(Continuation of Marshal Lee's song)

Is it just me or is the song about me? I mean, the lyrics weren't exactly subtle: 'Pink flowing hair that smells like Bubblegum? Dressed in royalty?' I don't think there are any other people with pink bubblegum flavoured hair out there.

(Ending of the song)

He gave the guitar one last strum. My heart melted at the song. He likes me? My face turned red and I thank god it was dark or he would've noticed which would result in him in flirting with me more and I don't need that even though it feels great.

"You like it? I wrote it for you." He said it so boldly yet he makes it sound so charming.

"I noticed." I smiled, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"And?" He prodded.

"What do you want me to say? 'You have a great voice?'"

"Thank you, I do have a great voice if I do say so myself." He said.

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. I can't believe that he could be so annoyingly arrogant yet make it look so charming. I want to strangle him but I'm sure that wouldn't affect him, if anything, it would've encouraged him to flirt more.

I opened my mouth, ready to give him an earful of my scolding but something caught my eyes and the words dies in my mouth. It was glinting from the reflection of the moon.

"Princess Bubblegum!" Peppermint Butler called as I quickly walk passed him.

I don't know what it was but I have a very strong hunch it was what I needed to finish my machine. I forced myself to walk faster but my gown was getting caught under my feet. Annoyed, I hiked up my gown and ran. The wind whipped around me, caressing my cheeks, and nothing but pure determination powering me. Then suddenly, I was air-borne. I shrieked as the ground was disappearing under me, getting further and further away.

I turned to face Marshal Lee who was smirking at me. Our heads were so close, our lips almost touching. My face heated up and I turned away before he could see in this close proximity. I could feel his hands under knees and back and I pictured what we must look like, a handsome unruly guy flying away with the princess in his arms. My face became hotter and I wish the cold air around us could cool it down.

"Where to, princess?" Marshal Lee asked, for once, sounding like a proper gentleman.


End file.
